Pervert Hunt
by Triple Zed
Summary: The ojous of the School Garden are on a hunt for the pervert who broke into paradise in NT Volume 7. An information war will now begin with Academy City as the stage. No pairings yet.
1. Cause of the Information War

**Prologue**

Academy City was surrounded by gigantic walls guarded by sophisticated robots, spy satellites, and exotic technology. It was protected politically from most countries in the world, and even when dragged into a major war, it had suffered zero casualties. And inside of that secure city was the School Garden, an enormous fortress whose security had never been breached. In a world where Big Brother truly was watching everyone, there could be no safer place.

**Until that incident.**

Until the incident when that precious illusion was shattered.

Until that incident when the peep-show pervert broke into the girls locker room in the middle of that fortress!


	2. The First Secret

**Underground Vigilante Council**

It was bad enough that the walls surrounding the Garden had been compromised and that a large number of men had broken in and impregnated many innocent girls. And yet Academy City had punished no-one. It was a victory for moral decay and a crushing defeat for their pride.

For which the only recourse was revenge!

The Underground Vigilante Council of the School Garden was formed with one purpose: to bring that pervert to justice. Their members were chosen for their connections and relation to the incident. Alexandria from the Shidarezakura Academy and Hana from the Shiraha Social Support Club had both encountered the individual, while Tomoko and Misaki from Tokiwadai were prepared to use their connections to investigate any leads. Alexandria was an outgoing, brown-skinned athletic girl who originally hailed from England. She had a hair-manipulation ability that could be used for capturing the target. Hana was a shy, literary type of girl with braided hair. She was a level 3 telepathy user who wanted to achieve success in the business world and had joined the Siranha Social club for that purpose. Misaki was a person that doesn't seem necessary to describe. She was apparently connected to that Mental Out person. Looking again, she had drill hair all along! There isn't a reason to be suspicious! Finally, Tomoko was a black haired level 3 electromaster who admired Tokiwadai's Ace. They were a team that was well-suited for investigating and capturing a fugitive without leaving evidence behind.

"We will never forget the moment when the pervert came out of that box and filmed us in our own locker room. But the worst was yet to come! Poor Matilda was impregnated during the incident. Somehow that beast had gotten to her! I speak for everyone in School Garden when I say this: the pervert must die!" said Alexandria.

The other three members gasped and offered their condolences. Three of the girls were unaware that Matilda had actually been in a taboo relationship with a dashingly handsome Skill-Out.

"I have completed checking the cameras in the School Garden. My hard work has discovered something amazing. It appears that the footage in every camera during the time of the incident was erased just a day before I checked them. And despite my electromaster abilities, I have been unable to recover the data," said Tomoko, "From this I conclude that someone may have been intentionally distorting information on the pervert. They could be someone from the School Garden, or someone who can enter the grounds for some other reason. It seems unlikely, but possible, that the pervert is biding his time for an opportunity to escape. I would like to ask our resident cow a question… have you got any results, or did that chest take all the calories from your brain?"

"I brought some files that I would like to share with you all. They're in my bag" said Misaki as she extended her hand into her handbag and rummaged through it. "Would you please continue what you were saying Alexandria?"

"He not only defiled our bodies with his wicked gaze," said Alexandria, " but Matilda, Aiko, and Yasuko were all touched by the pervert and Matilda even became pregnant! I can't forgive him!"

Hana offered her condolences. Tomoko laughed offensively, earning glares from Hana and Alexandria.

Tomoko was next and reported that the pervert had not been seen on any of the cameras. Because the sewers had been checked, it seemed that it was most likely true that he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "So further investigation in this area is guaranteed to fail. I would like to admit that I am extremely insecure about my chest size," she concluded.

"I have nothing to report" said Hana.

It seemed that the Underground Vigilante Council was utterly failing to find the culprit. Misaki decided that her cover-up was finished and decided to leave. She allowed the real fourth member, the curly haired Satsuki, to reenter the room and went back to bossing her clique around. This should have been the end of the group, since she had erased every lead they obtained and planted false information in its place. There was literally nowhere for their investigation to go.

Ten minutes of a boring meeting passed. Then Satsuki dropped a bombshell.

"Did you guys know that I have a hypnosis power?"

"Huh?"

"Whaa?"

"Eehhh?"

"Why didn't you tell us before? Didn't we all reveal our abilities at the start? How will we get our revenge if we don't trust each other? IF YOU DON'T GIVE US A GOOD ANSWER YOU'RE GONNA CRY UNCLE!" cried out Alexandria as she began to pull up her sleeves.

"Ooooh, Why-why-why-why-why have you been holding us back? We really could have used that info. Wasn't there that time when my friend, _who actually saw the culprit_, couldn't remember what he really looked like?" stammered Hana, who was feeling a bit hurt.

"I knew you Shokuhou fangirls couldn't be that reliable anyways. You are flies that are attracted to the smell of meat. On the other hand, Misaka-sama is modest and hardworking. She is the invincible electric princess and…" declared Tomoko emphatically.

Confidently, Satsuki began to boast about her master stroke, "Unlike this poor, deluded girl, I have the ability to do 'self suggestion'. Unlike you girls that worship that idealized Railgun, we respect Shokuhou because she has taught us much about the real world. For instance, I set up a trick that lets me hide memories in my subconscious. It helps me stop Shokuhou from eating sweets… Oh-my-god-did-I-just-say that?"

It appeared that Satsuki's confidence had deflated after she unintentionally revealed one of her idol's faults.

"I'm sure you had a reason to hide this from all of us. After all, you are my friend right? So what did this trick do?" Hana asked Satsuki. This seemed to make Satsuki happy.

"I'm sure you're ripping Tokiwadai off just by being there. Isn't that just a magician's trick?" sneered Tomoko.

"I'm sure I could forgive you after tying you down and tickling you for a couple of hours," declared Alexandria.

"Every single lead we had was wiped out by some unknown intruder."


End file.
